


Rest and Relaxation

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Femslash February, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poly Happy Huntresses, Polyfidelity, Porn with Feelings, Simultaneous Orgasm, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: “What would you say if I told you that you need to relax?” Robyn leaned in to May’s personal bubble, looking her up and down. May’s breath hitched when Fiona’s hands were on her just after the question, and nimble fingers worked their way over her shoulders to slip off her coat.
Relationships: Fiona Thyme/May Marigold, Joanna Greenleaf/Robyn Hill/May Marigold/Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Joanna Greenleaf, Robyn Hill/May Marigold
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> As May Marigold is a trans girl, as confirmed by CRWBY and her VA, Kdin Jenzen, the interpretation I went with is that May is a trans girl who has not undergone bottom surgery but uses terms for her genitals that are most comfortable for her. 
> 
> I did consult trans women on this both who have undergone surgery and not, asking what is most comfortable and least harmful. Many gave me valuable insight regarding their own gender dysphoria as well as gender euphoria in regards to their bodies and how each of those women likes to address their bodies. I took their consideration into account very seriously when writing this fic.
> 
> If you have valid criticism as to how this was handled and wish to discuss it, I have comments moderated.  
> If you are a TERF, fuck off.

\---

“What would you say if I told you that you need to relax?” Robyn leaned in to May’s personal bubble, looking her up and down. May’s breath hitched when Fiona’s hands were on her just after the question, and nimble fingers worked their way over her shoulders to slip off her coat. Fiona giggled and pressed a kiss below May’s ear, distracting her further as she worked off a single boot. May’s attention went elsewhere with Robyn’s fingers bringing her chin so their eyes met. “May darling?”

“Things have just been tense. You know that.” May leaned her cheek into the gentle caress against her cheek, closing her eyes. A scoff traveled across the room as Joanna watched the three of them and went back to weather protecting her boots. 

“You don’t want to join us, dear?” Robyn called, turning to her usually stoic partner. 

Joanna shook her head. “You three have fun. Maybe if May can relax, we all can.”

Robyn turned back to the exquisite form of May Marigold before her, lips brushing against her cheek. May could feel her heart swell at the touch, even the simplest of Robyn’s could send her far further than many others had tried to do. She licked her lips, breath hitching when a second set of hands tugged off her boots the rest of the way. May had been so focused on Robyn in front of her that the calm, usually quiet lamb continuing to undress her had gone unnoticed. Robyn brought May’s attention back. 

“Focus on me dear,” she whispered against her lips, and May’s eyes closed. That feeling of peace never seemed to wash over her so thoroughly as it did when she was under Robyn’s touch. In her arms. Anything. She would give her heart to Robyn and she trusted her with her life. 

“I-I am,” came out the shaky reply and Fiona’s fingers distracted her for a moment while she rolled down the long grey socks that kept the boots from chaffing her legs. 

“Good girl,” Robyn whispered, her mouth moving to May’s neck. Robyn unwound the simple red scarf, dropping it on the floor next to them. “I know you’re always my good girl.”

Some of May’s reason rushed out of her mind, as those words affected her far more than expected. Robyn had always been good about dishing out praise when it was needed, and even like this, it wasn’t unusual to have her praises sung. It never made it feel any less  _ good _ though. May wet her lips again, biting on them. “Can we-- water?”

Fiona produced a small glass of water, and Robyn sat back, wiping away the drops that dribbled down May’s chin. 

“What’s got you flustered so much, my little bird?” Robyn licked the wetness of her thumb, looking May up and down while she waited for an answer. Times like these, they didn’t have to put up a front. They could be themselves. They could relax and act on what they wanted. For May to hesitate was unlike her.

“Nothing. A lot at once. I’m ready for it now,” May said, handing the empty glass to Fiona and sealing her words with a kiss. 

“You sure? We can do this another time.” Robyn inched her way back in, leaning over her precious Marigold. 

“No, I want to. Keep going, Robyn.” May brought her hands up to caress Robyn’s face, only to have her wrist grabbed and set back down. 

“Here, let me work on your first. Okay, dear?” Robyn’s soft words went straight to her clit, making her squirm. Fiona’s hands seemed focused on touching her through her shirt, laughing and making a show of unbuttoning the cloth. Robyn appreciated the tease and let Fiona continue, reminding her to keep her lips on her neck while she worked. May gave herself to the two of them, nodding along and pressing for more touch, more friction, more of them. 

Robyn brought her fingers to May’s lips to hush her when she got too loud. May took advantage of the situation to test her tongue on the two non-gloved fingers from Robyn’s hand, wetting them entirely as she brought her tongue up the two digits. She split them with her tongue, grinning playfully before Robyn slowly pulled them away. 

“And here I thought I wouldn’t have to gag you. Do I need to, my dear?”

May shook her head, beaming up at Robyn. She knew she had thrown her off just a little, making her adapt to the ever shifting nature of one May Marigold. May’s attention shifted before Robyn could get to posturing. Fiona had taken the distraction May had started and inadvertently Robyn had finished to push off the last of her shirt, leaving it open with the lacy undergarment exposed. Robyn brought her hands up May’s sides, unintentionally making her squirm further at the light touches against her skin as she pushed up the chemise. 

“Look at you, wearing something like this when we go out and raid caravans. Do you always dress to impress me, or are you waiting at every opportunity for me to get my hands on you?” Robyn had slid down her body at that point, settling with her elbows on either side of May’s hips and left a flutter of kisses against the soft stomach in front of her. Fiona held May’s hands behind her back, keeping her attention on her lover’s neck, needing to draw out more of those delightful moans that May barely registered as coming from her mouth. “I can always assume you’re ready for me.”

May bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed with Fiona’s hands rolling her nnipples between her fingers and tugging on the hardening nubs. She cried out softly, leaning back into Fiona’s softness, though that only gave Robyn a better opportunity. 

“May dear,” Robyn asked, leaning over her, “what do you desire most?” Robyn didn’t need to make skin contact to know she was telling the truth with May’s eyes lazily opening, previously drawn shut by Fiona’s nimble fingers. 

“Right now?” she asked, her voice rasping slightly and Fiona tugged at her nipple from under her chemise to draw another moan out of her. 

“Well, I can guess. Or I can hear it right from you.” Robyn’s fingers toyed with the button at the top of her shorts, unclasping it as the other huntress watched her through lidded eyes. 

“I want…” May started, eyes fixated on Robyn’s fingers. She was aching with need by this point, and she swallowed hard. By now Robyn was usually stimulating her, rubbing her clit, and having her close to cumming with no more than the sound of her voice to further aid her. “I want…” With Robyn’s lips in range and just above hers, she brought a hand forward to pull Robyn in. 

With her lips against Robyn’s she could easily tell her what she wanted without words, sliding her tongue against her lips and into her mouth to kiss her deeply. Her fingers threaded into the hair at the base of Robyn's skull, licking the taste of May off her lips as she pulled away. 

“Fiona. My little lamb. Didn’t you restrain her hands?” 

“Sorry Mistress.” She looked away sheepishly. Releasing her hold on May’s nipples, she leaned over to grab the scarf that had been around May’s neck, bringing her hands back behind her and binding them together with the scarf. Anyone with an ounce of strength could free themselves, but it was the symbolic nature of the scarf that kept May from breaking the careful rules Robyn had in place. 

“You’ll pay for it later when I have a moment with you. Now, back to our matter at hand.” Robyn turned her attention back to May, pressing her tongue into her canine as she shimmied the girl out of her shorts and took in the sight of her huntress, disheveled and horny, awaiting her touch. Robyn leaned down, her breath coming in hot against May’s skin, making her stomach tense and her breath hitch. 

“Normally I get to praise you for being a good girl, and yet you used your hands.” 

May’s face fell at the words. 

“However, I know you need my love just as much as I need yours. So I’m not going to hold that against you.” Robyn lifted May’s hips, hooking her fingers under the waistband of her panties and slipping them off her toned ass and down her legs. Robyn tossed them to the side, hands coming forward to rub her clit softly, and a bright blush spread across May’s cheeks. No matter how many times they fucked, she still reacted like it was the first time, and Robyn always smiled that soft smile that warmed her heart and made her relax at her touch. 

“Are you okay May dear?” Robyn asked with a smirk, rubbing her clit in soft smooth circles. 

“Yes,” she breathed out, losing focus on the world with Fiona’s hands returning to her chest and Robyn making her feel better than she could hope for. 

“Should I stop?” she asked, entirely certain she already knew the answer. 

“Not on my life,” May gasped out, arching her hips to push into the touch. “You know I’m yours.”

“You’re ours, you mean,” Robyn corrected, her free hand running over the smooth skin of May’s inner thighs. 

“How could I for-ge-t-t,” May stammered out, her eyes screwing shut. She trusted Robyn with her life, in the same way Robyn trusted her, and Joanna, and Fiona. The four of them were always a pack, held together with a bond of solidarity that kept them from being shoved apart. “Robyn, please,” she started to beg, bucking her hips up into the huntress’ steady hand, the same warm smile still gracing her face. 

The security of knowing these three wouldn’t leave her, were her family kept her warm on the coldest nights and satisfied her in times of need. However, Robyn’s hand working over her clit and making her cry out was more than she was able to handle at the moment. She bucked her hips a final time, and tensed, her skin electrified by the orgasm that spread across her. 

Robyn bent her head, nipping at the dip between May’s hips and licking where the bones jutted out slightly on her small frame. She dragged her teeth softly against May’s skin, turning to look her huntress in the eye as she panted in an attempt to catch her breath. 

“You always look so beautiful when you’re in bliss like this.” Robyn crawled her way up, nipping at her collar bone and finishing with a soft kiss upon her lips. “I like knowing I can make you happy.”

Fiona’s fingers worked at the knot to untie May’s hands, letting the previously bound huntress pull Robyn close. Her firm hands made their way down Robyn’s back, slipping under her pants to grab her ass. With a squeeze, May grinned cheekily and nipped back at her Mistress, like a switch had been thrown in her that made her want to turn the tables. 

Joanna had other plans. Silently, she got up from her seat, crossing the room to pick up Robyn by the waist once May’s hands slipped out of her pants. She lifted the woman easily, and hefted her over her shoulder, leaving Robyn to wave goodbye as she was carried off to their shared bedroom. 

“I guess you two will join us later?” she called with a grin, with a slight blush spreading across her face. Joanna rarely worked in such a direct fashion, however, something must have piqued her interest. 

May spun herself around, licking her lips. “Seems a wolf is going to make off with one of the flock.” She leaned in to kiss her partner, grinning against her lips. May kissed her way down Fiona’s neck, lavishing her tongue against her skin. “Are you always this beautiful?”

“Yes, but you’re not always this forward, love,” Fiona replied, nuzzling her nose against May’s cheek. 

“You bring it out in me. Even when you tease me like before.” May slid out of Fiona’s grasp, leaning onto her side to lay down, pulling Fiona next to her. Fiona reached, brushing some of May’s bangs out of her eyes, the teal fringe tucked behind her ear. She sighed softly, leaning in to kiss May again, sliding her tongue into her mouth to make the kiss deeper. May groaned softly, her fingers working at the front of Fiona’s pants with the little lamb wriggling under her touch to help. Fiona found herself on her back a moment later, with May over her, tugging her pants off. She tossed them over her shoulder and settled back down, smirking. 

“Where were we?” she said with a kiss, her fingers rubbing the tops of Fiona’s thighs to nudge them open. 

Fiona rubbed her nose back against May’s, reaching down to rub her hands against May’s stomach. She opened her mouth slightly as her thighs were nudged apart and she threw her knee over May’s hip, leaving herself open for May’s fingers to rub against her. Fiona responded in turn, rubbing May’s clit as well as she kissed her hungrily. 

Pulling May’s lip between her teeth, Fiona sucked on it lightly as it slipped out, rubbing her fingers so they were practically in time with May’s. She leaned in, her breath hot against her girlfriend’s neck. Even if she hadn’t cum yet tonight, being denied while Robyn fucked May into cumming still got her wetter than she would ever admit to, enough that she often wanted to be denied. May’s face came in against her neck, sucking a soft pink mark against her pale skin, seemingly able to last a little bit longer than Fiona despite her overly sensitive state. It didn’t last long though, as Fiona shuddered under her fingers, the two of them playing the quick game over the long one, and May felt Fiona’s teeth bite into her neck, making her shudder as well in orgasm for the second time that night. 

With the two of them panting against each other, Fiona recovered first, pressing May onto her back and rolling to straddle her hips. She brought May’s fingers to her mouth, tasting herself. She cleaned each of the two fingers, splitting it with her tongue. 

“Done already?” Fiona asked with a grin. May’s breath came in ragged gasps. 

  
  



End file.
